Fight for the Family
by JeanyQueen
Summary: 3 month after Nightshift. Felicity is missing, Oliver has 24h to find her. Rating T later M
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the Story after Nightshift. I hope you have fun. The Story is a little bit darker than Nightshift. So if you dosen`t like it, don`t read ;).**

**Again thanks to Niagaraweasel for translate my Stories, you are the best THANK YOU**

Felicity woke up and flinched when she looked at the clock. 8 o'clock already, the other side of the bed was empty, so Oliver was probably already at the office. Her panicked look fell on the baby phone on her nightstand. Oh no, she had overslept and forgotten to feed her daughter. She swung her legs out of bed and all but ran into the nursery of her four-month-old daughter Abigail.

She opened the door and a smile broke out on her face at the sight of Oliver and Abigail on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Silently she walked over and enjoyed the view. The two people she loved most sleeping like angels. Gently she stroked Oliver's hair and gave Abigail a kiss. Oliver opened his eyes. "Good morning, beautiful woman."

"Good morning, wonderful man. Why didn't you wake me last night?" Carefully Oliver sat up, while Abigail continued to sleep in his arm. "Felicity, you have hardly closed your eyes in the last three months, you were awake every night. Abby and I thought we'd give you a little break. She drank all of her bottle and fell right back asleep."

Felicity kissed her husband. "I have the best family in the world. But you must be dead tired, how are you going to get through your day at QC?"

"I'm not going to the office today. You already cleared my schedule two weeks ago because of your check-up, remember?"

Felicity smacked her forehead. "Oh no, I totally forgot about the check-up. Ever since the pregnancy I'm so scatterbrained, my mind just isn't functioning properly anymore. Pretty soon I won't be a genius any longer, just plain ordinary."

Oliver started to laugh. "Felicity, you're still a genius, that's just the lack of sleep."

"I hope you're right. I'll just take a quick shower, then I can take Abigail off your hands and you can go back to sleep for another hour. My appointment with Dr. Walker isn't before one o'clock."

"Felicity, everything's okay, Abigail and I are doing great. I got enough sleep. Now take your time taking a shower and getting dressed, you deserve a quiet morning."

"Okay, thanks." She kissed him and disappeared into the bathroom.

Oliver stood up and Abigail opened her eyes. "Good morning, my little sunshine, I hope you slept just as well as I did. Today is daddy day, just you and I, okay?"

Abigail looked at her dad with large blue eyes and promptly started to cry.

" Hey, hey, it's not so bad," Oliver said, his voice soft and gentle. "You'll see, it will be fun. Your mommy deserves a little time off. She hardly got any sleep, because you cried so much the first three months." The little bundle in his arms looked at Oliver and stopped crying.

"We're going to prepare a bottle of milk for you and then the world will look much better."

Together father and daughter walked downstairs to the kitchen. Raisa was already expecting them and immediately relieved Oliver of his daughter. Just like the rest of the Queen family, she had fallen in love with little Abigail right away.

Since Abigail's birth Thea and Roy had taken to spending every free minute at the mansion and Thea spoiled the little girl with expensive designer clothes. Moira supported Felicity as much as possible and was always ready to watch Abigail if Oliver needed Felicity for a meeting.

The first three months had been hard. Felicity had gotten next to no sleep, because Abigail had suffered from colics. She had gotten at most two hours sleep per night. Oliver hadn't been able to help her very much, since he had to deal with a lot of negotiations, since QC finally belonged 100% to the Queen family again.

Felicity came out of the shower feeling relaxed and well-rested for a change. Oliver was the best husband she could imagine, lightening her load whenever he could. She knew that he felt bad for not being able to help her much in the first few months. She didn't mind, since it meant that QC was finally back in the right hands and Isabel Rochev was gone for good.

She dried her hair, put on make-up and one of her dresses. She had been lucky; because of the stress with Abigail in the first few months the weight she had gained during pregnancy had dropped without her having to go on a diet.

Felicity walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Look, sunshine, your mommy is very beautiful;" Oliver said. The little girl squealed in delight, as Felicity reached out and took her daughter in her arms. Felicity had already forgotten what life without her had been like.

Oliver watched the two and thought how incredibly lucky he was to have them in his life. These two women made him complete. They were the light that led him out of the darkness, when he came back from an Arrow mission.

"Oliver, are you listening to me?" Felicity asked. Oliver briefly closed his eyes and opened them again. "Sorry, Felicity, I was lost in thought, what did you say?" he answered, gently stroking her arm.

"I just said Diggle doesn't need to drive me, I'll take my own car and meet up with Thea for lunch, if that's okay with you. She just texted me." Felicity pointed at her phone.

Oliver smiled. "No problem, Abigail and I are going to have a father-daughter-day. Enjoy your afternoon off with Thea." He knew what Thea had planned, she wanted to take Felicity shopping. Weeks ago, his little sister had been pestering him to give Felicity an afternoon off so she could spend some time with her. Thea loved Felicity like a sister, telling her about her problems and listening to her suggestions. Sometimes it made Oliver a little jealous, since Thea used to come to him with her problems.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Felicity asked her again. Oliver hugged her, careful not to disturb Abigail, who had fallen asleep in her mother's arm.

"Felicity, I love spending time alone with our daughter. I didn't really have a lot of time during the first three months, but things at QC are looking good again. Mother will be there today and tomorrow to deal with urgent matters. Today my time belongs to my daughter and tomorrow," he placed a kiss on her neck, "I'm all yours. Thea would like to take a little trip with Abigail."

The IT girl started to grin. "You, me and our bed?"

Oliver nodded. "That's exactly what I had in mind."

Felicity placed Abigail in the baby rocker and wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck. "And I get to decide."

The billionaire started to kiss her. "I'm not sure I can let you decide the first time, but the second time we can play by your rules."

"Mr. Queen, you're simply insatiable – and incredibly hot. I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow."

"Me too, Mrs. Queen." Oliver winked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two for you guys, thanks for review, follow and favorit my Story **

**Thanks to niagaraweasel for translate you're awesome. **

Felicity left Dr. Walker's office after only fifteen minutes and took the elevator to her parking level. Sometimes it paid to belong to the Queen family – it cut down significantly on waiting times and ensured a more courteous reception. She stepped out of the elevator and sent a short text message to Thea: Big Belly Burger in fifteen minutes. Standing beside her car, she rummaged around in her handbag, looking for her keys, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Felicity Smoak – or should I say Queen? My brother had to die because of you."

Felicity turned around and cried out when she saw the face of the man in standing in front of her. Something hard hit her temple and blackness engulfed her.

Thea looked at her watch again. Thirty minutes. That wasn't like Felicity. Usually it was Thea herself who was late; Felicity was always more than punctual.

Once again she dialed her sister-in-law's number, but the call went straight to voicemail as before. Thea debated with herself if she should call her brother to ask if Felicity had gone home after all. She knew that Oliver would drop everything and immediately start looking for his wife. He had always had a very strong protective instinct. Thea remembered one time a boy had pushed her in the schoolyard when she was seven. When she had come home crying and with scraped knees, Oliver had been furious. Next day he had skipped his classes to defend his sister during her break. Thea had to grin at the memory. Although her brother had been a playboy, when it came to her he had always been a gentleman and the best brother she could have wished for.

When she had heard the news that Oliver and her father were dead, her world had collapsed. Those two men had been her most important persons. Over the years Walter had managed to at least partly fill the void, but she had still thought of Oliver every night. She had never told anyone that she had kept a diary all these years, where she had told Oliver about her days. She hadn't had anyone, her mother hadn't wanted to talk and Laurel had just gone on with her life as if nothing had happened. She had only been mad at Oliver for cheating on her with Sara.

Thea shook off these thoughts of the past and checked her watch again. One hour. No, that really couldn't be. She dialed Felicity's number again, but once more the call went straight to voicemail. She dialed Oliver's number and her brother picked up immediately.

"Hi, Speedy, what's up? Did Felicity ask you to check if I'm doing a good job with Abigail?"

A bad feeling rose inside Thea. "No, actually I wanted to know if Felicity is with you."

"What do you mean? I thought the two of you wanted to meet?" Oliver's voice had changed and his little sister noticed immediately

"She texted me an hour ago that we'd meet at Big Belly in fifteen minutes, but I'm still waiting for her and her phone is off."

For a moment there was silence on both ends of the line.

"Oliver", the younger Queen broke the silence.

"Stay where you are, in case Felicity shows up after all. I'll hand Abigail over to Raisa, check Dr. Walker's office and then I'll come to you."

"Okay." Even before Thea had finished the word, Oliver had cut the connection.

Oliver's heart was hammering. This didn't sound like Felicity at all. She was the master of punctuality, preferring to be five minutes early rather than late. "Raisa, could you watch Abigail, she's sleeping in her cot."

"Of course, Mr. Queen. Is everything alright?" Raisa had known Oliver since he was a child and always knew when something was wrong with him.

"I hope so", Oliver said, barely managing a half-hearted smile. He grabbed his motorcycle helmet and left the mansion, calling Diggle on the way.

"Dig, something is wrong. Felicity was supposed to meet with Thea an hour ago, but she didn't show up."

Diggle's voice sounded worried. "That doesn't sound like Felicity. I'll be there right away."

""Thanks. Meet me at Dr. Walker's office." Oliver ended the call and climbed on his Ducati Streetfighter.

She was somewhere tight, stuffy and dark and Felicity's head was hammering. Her hands and feet were bound with zip ties so tight they were cutting into her skin. Where was she? She could hear the sound of a car engine; a trunk, she was in the trunk of his car. Panic rose inside her, how could he have survived? Oliver had shot three arrows straight into his heart and he had fallen out of the window. A brother. The thought shot through her brain. It wasn't really him, but he looked, talked and moved exactly like Count Vertigo. Twins! Desperately she tried to move, but that only made her wrists hurt even more. The panicked feeling grew as she remembered his words: My brother had to die because of you. She closed her eyes and let e tears fall. Oliver had to find her. She didn't want to die, not now. Abigail shouldn't have to grow up without her mother.

Oliver had reached Dr. Walker's office in record time. "Mr. Queen, do what do we owe the honor? Is something wrong with your wife?" the young woman at the reception desk asked.

Oliver's heart hammered, but he tried to calm down. "No, I just wanted to know if maybe my wife is still here. We had a date for lunch and she hasn't shown up."

"No, she left more than an hour ago. One appointment was cancelled, so we were able to give it to her", the young woman answered, smiling proudly.

"Thanks", Oliver said and left immediately. Diggle met him in the entrance hall of the building and looked at him expectantly. Oliver shook his head. "She left the office more than an hour ago."

"Okay, let's check the parking lot. You start at the top, I'll take the bottom." Oliver nodded and the two men started their search. The bodyguard took the elevator to the lower levels, while Oliver sprinted up the stairs to the top.

There was no trace of Felicity or her Minicooper on the first three levels, but on the fourth level Oliver's friend found what he was looking for. Felicity's car stood in a parking space, still locked, her handbag and its contents lying scattered beside it. Diggle's muscles twitched. This did not look good. He pulled his phone out of his jacket and dialed Oliver's number.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tonight is Arrow Wednesday yeahhhh**

**Thanks for your Reviews I LOVE REVIEWS ;) **

**Niagaraweasel you're simply the best, thanks for all your help. Thanks for translate my stories.**

**RATINGS M**

Oliver looked incredulously at Felicity's car and the handbag lying forlorn beside it. This couldn't be real, he had to be dreaming.

"Oliver, we have to call the police", Diggle said, putting his hand on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver nodded, unable to speak. His vision was blurring and there was a strange hissing in his ears. Concentrate, Oliver, come on, concentrate. He repeated the words like a mantra in his head. In all the years this wasn't the first time Felicity had been in danger and every time Oliver felt a sharp pain in his heart. But this time it was different; she was his wife now and the mother of his daughter. If something happened to her, how could he explain that to Abigail? What was he supposed to tell her, when she grew up and asked why their mother wasn't with them any more?

He scrubbed his hands over his face. Not now, push that thought FAR away. He looked at the ground. The contents of Felicity's handbag were scattered around. Everything but her phone.

"Diggle, Felicity's phone is missing."

Diggle looked around. "You're right. Call the police, Oliver. I'll go to Verdant and try to locate it."

The air was getting thin; it was hot and stuffy by the time the car stopped. Felicity could hear a door open and close. Panic rose inside her again, but she tried to hide it, so her attacker would have one less thing to use against her.

The lid of the trunk was opened and Felicity's eyes tried to adjust to the bright sunlight after the darkness of the trunk. Her attacker roughly grabbed her arm. "Babe, we don't have time for that, now get your sweet ass into gear." Count Vertigo's twin cut the zip tie around her ankles and dragged her out of the trunk.

Felicity looked around. They seemed to be deep in the forest. There was no road, only a dirt track leading to a small hut her kidnapper was dragging her towards.

"What do you want from me?" Felicity asked. "Is it money?"

Her kidnapper stopped in front of the door, looked at her and without any warning hit her in the face. Felicity fell to the ground, a metallic taste in her mouth. Blood, she thought.

"Money?" The man looked at her scornfully. "Do you really t think this is about money? Your husband killed my twin brother to save your life. This isn't about money, it's about revenge. Oliver Queen has taken something from me and I will make him suffer just like I have suffered."

Tears pooled in Felicity's eyes as her captor dragged her up by her arm and pushed her into the hut.

"Mr. Queen, what happened?" Detective Lance asked, shaking Oliver's hand.

"My wife has been kidnapped", the billionaire answered, his face expressionless. Lance looked around. The CEO was right, everything pointed to an abduction. Why else would a woman leave her handbag and all of its contents, including the car keys, scattered beside her car?

"When?" Lance asked.

"She wanted to meet Thea almost two hours ago, but she never showed up," Oliver answered. Damn, Thea was still at Big Belly Burger, waiting for his call.

"Have there been any letters lately or was she working on a case for our special friend?"

"No, she has been busy enough with our daughter, she hasn't worked for him for the past three months and there haven't been any threatening letters anything like that either. Her phone isn't here, so she must have it with her, but my sister already tried to call her, it's off."

Lance rubbed a hand across his chin. "Does he know? If the kidnappers don't call I could use some help."

Oliver nodded. Ever since they had worked together on the Nightshift case, Lance had contacted the Arrow a couple of times. Together they had solved quite a number of cases and Lance had gained back his position as detective. He always mentioned the Arrow favorably to the press.

The detective looked at Queen; the former playboy looked distressed. Quentin Lance knew how he must be feeling; he had lost a daughter himself and shortly afterwards his wife had left him. He hoped that they would find Felicity Queen quickly and alive, because Oliver Queen looked like he wouldn't be able to survive the loss.

"Oliver," he said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder," you know I'm not exactly your biggest fan, but I will do everything in my power to find her. You don't deserve having to go through this and neither does your daughter."

Oliver's look was fixed and unfathomable. "Thanks. Please let me know when you find something."

"Of course."

Oliver walked over to the elevator and called Thea.

"Oliver, have you heard from her?" Thea's voice was full of panic.

"She has been kidnapped, Speedy." Oliver closed his eyes as he said it.

"WHAT?!" Now his sister's voice sounded hysterical and choked with tears.

"Speedy, please go home and look after Abigail. I have to clarify some things with the police." He hung up, climbed onto his bike and drove to Verdant.

The hut was small, but clean. A satellite phone and a laptop stood on a table at the window. Her captor came over to Felicity and cut the tight, constricting zip tie around her hands. Felicity carefully cradled her bleeding wrists.

"Strip down to your underwear", he ordered. Felicity looked at him and he noticed the sheer terror in her eyes. "Don't worry, we were twins, but this was more his thing."

She hesitated.

"Do it!" he yelled at her. Felicity flinched and started unbuttoning her blouse.

"What's the pin code for your phone?"

"7512", Felicity answered and took off her pants.

"We are going to skype a little with your husband, but first you're going to deactivate the GPS function. After all, we don't want him to find us." He started to grin devilishly. Felicity felt sick; even if he wasn't Count Vertigo, he sounded like him and he laughed like him.

Oliver had no idea how he had reached he basement of Verdant, his thoughts concentrated on Felicity. Diggle's search hadn't turned up anything. Felicity's phone had to be turned off. Suddenly his phone rang.

"It's Felicity, via Skype."

He took the video call and his blood started to boil when he saw Felicity in her underwear and with a bloody lip. She was trembling and tears were running over her pale cheeks. The picture started to burn itself into his brain and his heart.

"Hello, Oliver Queen", a voice said and the picture moved to show the kidnapper.

Oliver's breath caught in his throat. This couldn't be. He had killed the man, he had seen the autopsy report. Count Vertigo was dead.

"Well, well, someone's pretty surprised", the twin cackeled.

"I killed you", Oliver said incredulously.

"You killed my twin brother, not me!" the man yelled.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked. Slowly his scattered thoughts settled again. He knew that an emotional outburst now would not help Felicity. It was hard, but he tried to hide all of his emotions behind a blank mask.

"What I want?" The man pulled on Felicity's hair and she cried out. The muscles in Oliver's jaw twitched, his free hand clenched into a fist. *No one* laid a hand on his wife.

"What do you think, Oliver Queen? Or should I say Arrow?" The voice sounded just as crazy as that of his brother. "I want to see you suffer for killing my brother to save this little bitch."

Oliver's breathing quickened. "Let her go and tell me where we can meet. Take me instead."

The kidnapper laughed loudly. "But that would spoil the fun." He pulled a syringe out of his jacket. Oliver saw it and a scene flashed before his eyes.

Oliver, not for me, Felicity cried and he lowered his bow. Your problem is with me, not with her. And that's exactly why we're going with plan B now. The syringe filled with Vertigo was a fraction of an inch from Felicity's jugular when the Arrow fired three arrows with lightning speed directly into the Count's heart.

"Let her go", Oliver said, his voice dangerously calm.

"Oh no," the kidnapper cackeled like the devil. "This is a slow acting poison. You have 24 hours to find your wife or she will die." With these words he rammed the syringe into Felicity's body, making her flinch. Her eyes were closed and pain was clearly evident on her face.

"NO!" Oliver yelled.

"Your clock starts ticking – now", the twin said. Then the screen turned black. Oliver sank to the floor, covering his face with his hands.

Diggle came over to him. He had tried once again to locate Felicity's phone, but still without success. He had never seen his partner like this. The bodyguard could see tears streaming down Oliver's face when he let his hands drop to his knees. Oliver's eyes were filled with pain, his hands clenched into fists.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter is up RATINGS M again.**

**Thanks to you guys for your Reviews **

**Thanks to Niagaraweasel for translate **

„Oliver, the GPS is turned off, I can't locate Felicity's phone." Diggle's voice seemed to flip a switch in Oliver's brain. He jumped up, toppled over Felicity's desk with the computers and punched a hole into the nearest glass case with his bare fist.

"OLIVER!" Diggle yelled. "This isn't helping! We have 23 hours left to find Felicity. Keep your rage in check, damn it, and concentrate."

Oliver stopped in mid-punch. "I don't know how to live without her." he admitted. Diggle came over to him. "We will find her."

"How? We have absolutely nothing." Oliver's voice sounded broken.

"First we'll go to the mansion and call Lance. I will call Lyla and ask her to find out everything possible about Count Vertigo's brother. Oliver, look at me. We will find her," Diggle said.

Oliver nodded, but he couldn't help feeling helpless and empty.

Detective Lance arrived at the mansion barely ten minutes after Oliver's call. The situation was serious. They had to find something quickly or Felicity Queen would not survive. He glanced at this watch. Almost two hours had passed, they had only 22 hours left to find her and absolutely no leads. Lance unobtrusively watched Oliver Queen. The man sat on his couch, his three-month-old daughter in his arm. His sister sat beside him, one arm wrapped around her brother. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, just like those of Moira Queen, who kept stroking her son's hair. Oliver Queen looked as if he was only an empty shell, his soul and every emotion had disappeared together with his wife. Lance was very familiar with the feeling. He had been sitting on his couch, just like Oliver, listening to the police telling him that Sara had disappeared together with the Queens and their yacht.

John Diggle came into the room. "Lyla has new information for us." For the first time Oliver reacted, handing Abigail over to his mother and walking over to his friend and bodyguard.

"What has your friend found out?" Lance asked.

"Jonathan and Michael Smith were given up for adoption by their biological mother immediately after birth. They were adopted by Kathleen and Patrick Collins, both doctors. Kathleen had given up her job as a psychologist to raise the twins. They showed noticeable problems from an early age, kicking the dog, putting their hands on the hot stove top, that kind of thing. At the age of six they were diagnosed with a mild form of schizophrenia, which was treated with medication. Up to the age of fourteen that seemed to have worked."

"That doesn't sound good", Lance remarked, pulling a face.

Oliver threw a look at Lance, before his eyes fixed back on Diggle. "What else has Lyla found out?"

"At the age of sixteen they tormented their mother so badly that they had to be admitted to a psychiatric hospital. Michael – Count Vertigo – accepted the therapy with new medication and really worked on overcoming his problems. Jonathan refused and was therefore released four years after Michael. He was very attached to his brother."

"Oh my God", Thea started to sob. "Detective Lance, you have to do something! This man has Felicity and she will die if you don't do something right now!"

Oliver closed his eyes. He couldn't give in to his emotions. He had to stay strong for Felicity and for his daughter. "Diggle", he said, keeping his voice firm, "did Lyla say anything about an address?"

"Jonathan received psychiatric treatment here in Starling City, from a Dr. Wesley."

"I'll check on that right away and talk to the doctor", Lance said. He put his jacket back on and left the Queen mansion.

Felicity lay on the bed, once again tied up. Her wrists had started to bleed again, rubbed raw by the too tight zip tie. Her head was throbbing; she could still hear Oliver's cry and see his face before her eyes. A look of utter helplessness had been in his eyes. Helplessness and fear. Silent tears ran down her face.

Jonathan watched her intently. She was a beautiful woman, but she was the reason for the death of his brother and for that she would soon be dead. Bit by bit the symptoms would appear; headache, painful joints, a terrible burning pain on every inch of skin, as if the body was burning up from the inside. And then the organs would start to fail. He glanced at his watch. Two hours had passed, time for another call. "Blondie, it's time to call your hero."

Jonathan sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing her hands and pulling her up to sit beside him. Felicity moaned softly from the pain.

Oliver and Diggle were on the way to Verdant.

"Diggle, stop the car, he's calling again."

The bodyguard reacted immediately and brought the Bentley to a halt by the side of the road. With trembling hands Oliver took the call. The first picture he saw made the breath catch in his throat and broke him up inside once again. Jonathan Smith was kissing Felicity, who tried to defend herself, clearly disgusted. He saw her bleeding wrists and swallowed hard.

"Oliver, it's us again and I'm slowly starting to like your wife", the Count's brother said with an evil grin.

"I will kill you and not as quickly as your brother, it will be a lot more painful", Oliver said tonelessly.

Jonathan laughed. "You have to find us first and make it quick, you only have twenty-two hours left before your wife dies. The first symptoms of the poison should appear pretty soon. It will start with a headache, then her joints will start to hurt as if every bone in her body was broken. And that will be child's play compared to what comes next."

"What do you want?" Oliver asked. He couldn't take his eyes off Felicity, who was looking at him through the small screen of the phone with empty eyes, that were red and puffy from crying. She was counting on him.

"I want you to go to Verdant. A package is waiting for you there with the antidote to save your wife. I want you to fail, so that someday you'll have to explain to your daughter, that her beautiful mother", he stroked Felicity's hair and let his hand wander over her scantily clad body, "is dead, because despite having the antidote you were unable to find her in time. I want her death to destroy you, just as my brother's death has destroyed me."

Every touch of Jonathan's hands on Felicity's body felt like the stab of a needle to Oliver. "Felicity, hold on. I will find you. You have to fight."

"Awwww, how touching, I'm going to cry", the kidnapper quipped.

Felicity gathered all of her courage. She knew that Oliver would never find her without her help. "Oliver, Starling Woods", was all she managed to get out before Jonathan hit her so hard in the face that she tumbled off the bed. "You little bitch" he yelled at her, kicking her repeatedly.

"NO! Felicity! Get your dirty fingers off her! I'll kill you!" Oliver yelled into the phone.

The line went dead.

"Felicity…." Oliver whispered helplessly.

Diggle sat stiffly in his seat, unable to move, his hands clenched tightly on the steering wheel. Felicity's and Oliver's cries cut him to the bone; they were his family.

He swallowed hard and tried to keep his voice firm and strong. "Oliver, we have to go to Verdant and call Lance." He was shocked at how wavering his voice sounded, despite his best effort.

"Diggle, I can't do this." Oliver's voice was choked with tears. His friend turned towards him. "Oliver, you have to; for Felicity and for Abigail."

"I feel so helpless, like my mind is completely empty. I can't lose her, Dig."

"Then fight! Oliver, you have fought so much in your life, won so many battles!"

"This is different. I can't get my emotions under control. That has always been my greatest fear; that is the reason I didn't want to fall in love. He's got me right where he wants me."

"No, he doesn't. Felicity has risked her life to give us a clue, so that you can find her and save her. Don't disappoint her." Diggle let out a deep breath. "Don't think that all of this leaves me cold, Oliver. Your cries will haunt my dreams for months to come, but Felicity is counting on us. We have to keep our emotions locked up, they're stopping us from thinking clearly. The most important thing now is getting the antidote and telling Lance that Felicity is being held in Starling Woods."

Oliver knew that Diggle was right, but it was so hard to keep himself under control. Again and again he heard Felicity's cries and saw her kidnapper viciously kicking her. He closed his eyes. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG thanks for your REVIEWS and for FOLLOW my little Story I´m so happy. **

**And again thank you Niagaraweasel for translate THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU **

**RATINGS M **

John Diggle and Moira Queen were waiting for Detective Lance in the Queens' living room. "Detective, thank you for coming so quickly."

Lance nodded. "Of course. If I had known he would call so quickly, I would have just have stayed here. What did he say?"

"I will let my son know that you're here," Moira Queen said, reaching for the baby phone, just as Abigail began to cry. "And I will take care of my granddaughter." With an apologetic look she left the room.

Diggle nodded , holding up a syringe for Lance to see. "That's the antidote for Mrs. Queen. He deposited it at Verdant and called us."

Lance looked at him, confused. " Why did he do that?"

"He wants to punish Mr. Queen and our friend, the Arrow, with it. His brother was killed because of Mrs. Queen. He wants us to have the antidote and still be unable to save her."

"That evil bastard", Lance cursed.

Diggle nodded. "We have to find her quickly, she won't be able to hang on much longer."

"I know, Mr. Diggle, but we have absolutely no leads. I couldn't talk to his psychiatrist, no one has seen him for weeks", Quentin Lance answered angrily.

"She gave us a clue." For a moment Diggle clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. "Starling Wood."

Lance looked at the bodyguard. The whole matter seemed to affect the man just as deeply as the rest of the family. He might not be on a first name basis with the Queens, but their relationship was definitely more than just that between employer and employee.

"Pretty brave of Mrs. Queen."

"Brave yes, but also stupid. It didn't end well for her", Diggle said firmly.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't see it, but Mr. Queen told me. He hit her hard in the face and when she was down, he kicked her until she didn't move any longer. Then he cut the connection."

Lance froze for a moment. Oliver Queen had had to watch his wife being tortured without being able to do anything to help her. A shiver ran down the detective's spine as he remembered the Dollmaker case, where he had to helplessly watch as his Laurel almost became the next victim of this madman.

"I'll alert every available rescue unit right away", he promised.

"And I will activate my contacts as well. There has to be a map showing every hut or other structure for wanderers etc.", Diggle said, grabbing for his phone as well.

Oliver heard Abigail starting to cry and went straight to her, picking her up out of her crib. "Shhhhhh, my angel, it's alright. You miss your mommy, don't you? Believe me, I miss her to, even if she's only been gone for a few hours." He sat down in the armchair with Abigail and the little girl stopped crying and looked up at her daddy with her big blue eyes.

Holding Abigail tightly in his arms, Oliver started to cry. "Abby, I don't know how to get through this. I don't know if I can find your mommy in time. A bad man has taken her away from us. I…. I feel so helpless. I've never been so afraid in my whole life…"

Moira Queen was standing at the door and her heart seemed to skip a beat at the scene in front of her. After all her son had been through, this was the first time that she saw him cry. She stepped into the room, went over to him and wordlessly embraced him. Oliver's tears flowed faster and he started to sob. "Mum, I don't know what to do. How can we go on, if we can't find her in time?"

Moira tightened her embrace. "Oliver, you will find her, I'm certain of that, but you have to stay strong – for Felicity and Abigail."

"I know, but it's so damn hard… she's suffering, Mom, and it's all my fault…"

Moira looked at him, confused. "Oliver, none of this is your fault…"

"I am the Arrow", Oliver blurted out. He had no idea why he told her right now, but it seemed like the time had come to let his mother know of his double life. Maybe it was the fear that Felicity wouldn't come back and he'd have to raise Abby on his own. What if someday one of his missions went terribly wrong? Abby would be all alone then.

"I know, Oliver", his mother answered with a sad smile.

Oliver moved out of her embrace and looked at her. "You know?"

Moira Queen nodded. "I have suspected it for quite a while now. You knew everything about the Undertaking, you had the list, you started asking questions you'd never have thought of in the past and you constantly came up with excuses to disappear. Malcolm told me later. God, Oliver, I'm so sorry for shooting at you."

"That doesn't matter now."

"Who else knows, apart from Felicity and Malcolm?" his mother asked.

"John Diggle", Oliver answered.

"Has Felicity been kidnapped by one of your enemies?" Moira asked, appalled.

"Yes, the worst one of them. Mom, I…." Oliver said through clenched teeth and then stopped in mit-sentence.

"Oliver, you have changed so much in this city, don't give all of that up now. Be strong, just like you have been one every one of your missions. You are a hero, Oliver. Do you remember the fairy tale I used to read to you?" Moira stroked his hair.

"The Glass Mountain", for a moment the memory put a small smile on Oliver's face.

"Yes. You always admired the prince, because he never gave up. And that's your job now, Oliver. Don't give up."

"Thanks, Mom", Oliver said, giving his mother a grateful kiss.

"I love you, Oliver, and no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. And now give me Abigail, Detective Lance is downstairs talking with Mr. Diggle about the next steps."

Oliver placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "I will find your mommy, Abigail, I promise."

When she woke up, Felicity's head was throbbing. She tried to move but a stabbing pain in her ribs stopped her immediately.

"You really shouldn't move too much. The more you move, the faster the poison will spread through your body and we want to give your husband a fair chance, don't we", a voice said directly beside her. Slowly and carefully Felicity turned her head and saw Jonathan very close beside her. Disgustedly, she turned her face away from him.

"Look at me!" he yelled at her. Felicity flinched, making her ribs and head ache again.

"It wasn't nice of you to give your husband a clue. Now I have to think of a way to punish you for that."

Felicity's heart started hammering and her eyes filled with tears. "No, please."

A smile appeared on Jonathan's face. He loved it when his victims started to beg, it gave him a feeling of superiority. He pulled a knife out of his pocket.

Felicity's eyes widened. "Don't, please, I promise I won't say anything else, please…"

"Believe me, this won't hurt as much as when the poison will be eating your body from the inside", he said and dragged the knife across her belly, leaving a bleeding cut. Felicity cried out and tears streamed from her eyes. Oliver had to come and find her quickly, she wanted to go back to her happy little family. That was her last thought before everything turned black and she lost consciousness again.


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS so much for your reviews and I`m so sorry that I wrote some cliffhangers **

**THANKS to Niagaraweasel for translate. **

**Please give her a big applause, because she spends so much time to translate all the storys. **

Oliver hurried down the stairs when his phone beeped. Immediately he pulled it out of his pocket to find a message from Felicity on the display. His hands began to shake and fear spread through his body. He hated the feeling. All these years he hand been grateful not to feel this emotion, but now it had him totally in its grip. He touched the display and when a photo appeared the phone slipped from his suddenly nerveless fingers and tumbled step by step down the stairs.

Diggle seemed to have heard the sound; he came hurrying out of the living room with Detective Lance. When he saw Oliver on the stairs, he immediately went up to him. "Oliver, what happened?"

Detective Lance picked up the phone that had landed on the last step and saw the picture on the display. "I think I know what happened", he said, holding up the phone. Diggle went down the steps. The picture showed Felicity tied up on a bed, in her underwear, her closed eyes red and puffy from crying, a long, bleeding cut running across her stomach.

The bodyguard swallowed hard, his hands balled into fists and for a moment he closed his eyes. The picture shocked him and it was all he could do not to lose his composure.

Lance was the first to find his voice again. "Mr. Queen, I have put together a number of search teams and we're searching the area with 6 helicopters and infrared cameras. Mr. Diggle has seen to it that we have a map showing the location of every hut in Starling Wood. We will find her."

Oliver nodded and came down the stairs slowly, feeling completely empty inside and as if everything around him was moving in slow motion. The picture of his wife had completely thrown him off balance. He knew that he had to find his strength again very quickly or he wouldn't be able to save the woman he loved.

"I will come with you, Detective. The QC helicopter will be here any minute."

"Okay, we can use every help we can get", Lance answered. He knew that he had no chance of stopping Queen and he would do exactly the same if it were his family.

The QC helicopter landed on the grounds of the mansion and Oliver and Diggle climbed aboard, both carrying backpacks. Diggle gave the coordinates of their search area. They had been assigned to the southwest of the forest, where around ten huts for wanderers, lumberjacks and the like were supposed to be. Lyla had managed to get the list to them very quickly.

Oliver glanced nervously at this watch. Nineteen hours left until the deadline, but when he thought of Felicity's picture he wasn't sure if she'd be able to survive that long. His hands were balled into fists as the helicopter took off.

A loud sound made Felicity open her eyes. Her head was throbbing, her bones ached and she felt sick. Most probably the first symptoms of the poison.

"Damn!" A voice sounded and Felicity looked in the direction the curse was coming from. Jonathan Collins looked out of the window and then back at Felicity. "This is all your fault. You gave them the hint."

The blonde started to tremble. His voice, his eyes were so full of hatred. Slowly he walked over to her, picking up the knife from the table on the way.

"Looks like we have to go our separate ways now", he whispered into her ear and lightly stroked the blade across her naked skin. "I'd have loved to keep you with me a little longer, but your husband will be here soon, and with him the police. I promise, we'll meet again, maybe today or tomorrow, maybe in a few months. You will pay for the death of my brother." With these words he once again cut Felicity's skin, she cried out and everything went black again.

Collins packed his things and left the hut.

"The infrared camera has found one person in a building in the northeast corner of the forest. We're going in to check the situation", a voice sounded over the radio. Oliver looked at Diggle and he motioned for the pilot to head for the coordinates. Was it Felicity? Oliver's hands were getting damp and his adrenaline rose.

"Attention all units, target person found", the voice sounded again. "Urgently require medical help at these coordinates…"

Oliver didn't listen any longer. Felicity was alive, but she needed the antidote and medical help. The billionaire hated himself for not being the one who found her.

The helicopter slowly went lower. Oliver looked out of the window and saw the ground rising up and the hut coming into view. The skids touched the ground, Oliver opened his seat belt and jumped out. "Oliver,wait!" Diggle called after him, but Oliver couldn't hear him any longer, he was already running over to the hut, where policemen and paramedics were clustered around. Oliver forced his way between them. "Get out of my way! Let me through!" he yelled. When he had finally reached the hut, he stopped dead in his tracks. The paramedics were trying to treat Felicity's battered body. Her face was pale, some areas bruised and bloody, her body seemed lifeless.

"Felicity!" Oliver blurted out. One of the paramedics looked up. "You can't come in here. Please get out and let us do our job."

"I am going nowhere, this is my wife you're treating and she urgently needs the antidote", the CEO said in a firm voice and held up the syringe he had found at Verdant.

The paramedic nodded and his colleague looked over at Oliver. "Mr. Queen, we're doing our best. I am Dr. Brown, your wife has lost a lot of blood, in addition to the cuts she also has three broken ribs and is suffering from severe shock. And there's the poison wreaking havoc with her system."

Oliver nodded; the whole thing was like a nightmare. He wanted to wake up to find Felicity and Abigail safe and sound in his arms.

"Mr. Queen, please give me the antidote. I have a rapid test here, if that's the correct antidote you have there, the solution in this container should turn blue", the doctor said.

Oliver handed him the syringe, swallowing hard. "What if isn't the antidote?"

"Let's hope it is, otherwise we have a major problem", Dr. Brown said, his eyes serious as he took the syringe and started to analyze it.

Oliver walked over to Felicity and took her hand. Rage rose inside him as he saw the bloody marks of the zip ties on her wrists. "Everything's going to be okay, baby, you're safe now and I'm here with you." Felicity didn't react, still lying lifelessly on the bed. Oliver's eyes moved from her wrists to the other wounds on her body. In addition to several smaller hematomas she also had a large bruise across her ribs, evidently from the kicks Oliver had seen via Skype. His rage increased when he saw the two cuts on Felicity's body. Jonathan Collins would pay for what he had done to Felicity. Oliver would hunt him to the ends of the Earth if necessary and kill him for what he had done to his wife, the love of his life.

"Mr. Queen, the rapid test has shown that it is the right antidote. Please step aside so that we can give it to your wife."

Oliver glared at the doctor. "I'm not going to move an inch from her side."

Dr. Brown saw the determination in the CEO's eyes and knew he didn't have a chance to get the man away from his wife's side. "Okay, but please try not to get in the way."

Oliver nodded and tightened his grip on Felicity's hand. The doctor injected the antidote into Felicity's body, which was still lying lifelessly on the bed.

"Stand ready in case of an anaphylactic shock. We'll take care of her other injuries and then take her to Starling City General", Brown told the paramedics. Oliver was just about to ask a question to the doctor, when Felicity's body started to go into convulsions.

"Damn, I hate it when I'm right", Dr. Brown cursed.

Oliver moved aside and watched as in slow motion as the team of helpers tried to save his wife's life. His knees buckled. He had only just found her and now he had to watch again as another evil power tried to take her away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for everything you guys are AMAZING!**

**Thanks to Niagaraweasel for translate and for the awesome present. I love Chocolate and this special Arrow one shot chocolate is so cool. ;)**

Felicity woke up from a strange beeping sound. Where was she? Slowly she opened her eyes. The light was so bright that it took her eyes a moment to adjust to it. Was she dead? Was this heaven? No, it couldn't be, heaven was supposed to be quiet and peaceful, not filled with an annoying beep-beep-beep. She tried to sit up, but something was holding on to her hand. Slowly she turned her head to the side and looked down. Oliver was sleeping in a chair directly beside her bed, his fingers tightly clasped around her hand. A smile appeared on her lips. She was alive and he had found her. After a closer look she noticed that he looked tired and unshaven. Even in sleep he seemed tense and restless, like the Oliver of the past, the one haunted by nightmares of the island.

Carefully she stroked his hand with her free one. Oliver jerked upright. Felicity hadn't expected a reaction like that and reflexively sat up, making a sharp, stabbing pain shoot through her entire body. "Owwww, damn…"

"Felicity, I'm sorry, I…." Oliver began, but Felicity raised her hand to let him know that she was okay and that the pain was already receding. Oliver stroked her hair, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and gave her a smile. "I'm glad I have you back."

Felicity returned his smile. "How did I get here?"

Oliver dropped down into the chair again. "We searched the forest with infrared cameras and Lance's search teams. Diggle got a map from Lyla, showing the location of all the huts, which made the search easier." Oliver rubbed his hands across his face. "They found you unconscious and tied up on a bed. The paramedics and a doctor were already there when we arrived. I gave the doctor the antidote. Thank God it was the right one, but after they had injected you with it…" Oliver lowered his eyes.

Felicity took his hand. "Oliver, I'm here and I'm alive." She knew that he felt guilty that she had been abducted and that he hadn't been the first one to get to her.

The CEO looked up again at Felicity with glassy eyes. "Felicity, after they had given you the antidote, you went into an anaphylactic shock. They had to reanimate you. I….I thought I had lost you forever. How could I have explained that to our daughter?" Tears were running down Oliver's face as he spoke. "I survived a shipwreck, repeated capture and serious injuries. I fought against supersoldiers, but I couldn't protect the woman I love more than anything."

Felicity swallowed hard. "Oliver, I'm here, you don't have to explain anything."

He showed no reaction to her words, but instead kept talking in a flat, toneless voice. "It took almost two minutes before the monitor showed a heartbeat again. To be on the safe side, the doctors put you into an artificial coma for three days, but when they tried to bring you out of it again, you just didn't wake up. They said that your body and your mind needed more time to rest and heal."

Felicity felt hot and cold. Not only she had gone through hell, but her husband as well. Just like her he had suffered physically and emotionally.

"How long?" she asked in a thin voice.

"Five endless days", Oliver said.

"Five days", Felicity repeated. Five days of which she had not a single memory. "Have you been here the whole time?"

Oliver nodded silently.

Of course, she thought. From the way he looked she hadn't expected anything else. Oliver was only a shadow of his old self. Tears pooled in her eyes. The pain in his voice and in his eyes broke her heart. "I am so terribly sorry, Oliver, I…."

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Felicity. You're the victim here, you have gone through hell. It's just so damn different now that we're married and have a daughter", Oliver interrupted her.

Felicity looked at him, confused.

"It's so hard for me to control my emotions and think clearly. I have always worried about you and tried to protect you and every time it didn't work, I blamed myself. But this time it was different. I couldn't think clearly, every call that came tore out my heart, it was as if I was dying. I love you and our daughter so much and to lose one of you…I realized I wouldn't be able to survive. This feeling of vulnerability is something I have to get used to."

"It's no different for me, Oliver", Felicity answered. "I have never been more afraid in my life than at the thought that I would never see the two of you again. But I'm here and I'm alive, Oliver, so please let's not waste our time together with what if…"

She looked at him with hopeful eyes and Oliver had to smile. This was one of the reasons he loved her so much – she could always lead him away from the dark places in his life and back to the light.

There was a knock on the door. Oliver wiped the tears from his face and went to open it. Moira and Thea with Abigail on her arm came into the room.

"Hey, my little princess." Oliver reached out to take his daughter, but Thea stopped him. "Good heavens, Oliver, go home and take a shower. You really smell and I just gave Abigail a bath."

Oliver threw his sister a stern look. "Forget it, that look doesn't work on me", his little sister said, grinning at him, and walked past him with Abigail to Felicity's bedside. "Look who's awake, Abigail, your mommy."

Carefully Felicity reached out and took her daughter. The little girl immediately began to gurgle happily.

"She missed you so much, and I did too. Shit, Lizzy, I was so afraid for you." Tears flooded Thea's eyes.

"I am glad as well that you are finally back with us", Moira said, coming over to Felicity's bedside with Oliver.

"Believe me, I am, too." Felicity looked down at her peacefully resting daughter. Abby had immediately closed her eyes and fallen asleep in her mother's arms.

"Maybe we can lure Oliver out of your room now," Thea said and looked at her brother with a grin. Oliver threw her another warning look.

"He hasn't left the room since you were brought in. If we hadn't brought him food and drinks, you'd have found only a skeleton at your side when you woke up."

"Thea, stop talking, you're just upsetting her", her big brother threw in.

Felicity watched the two of them with a smile. She knew that Oliver had spent every free second at her bedside, that was just typical of him.

"He hasn't showered or shaved in the last few days. He doesn't look like a billionaire, more like a homeless person." Thea pulled a face.

"Thea…." Moira now said, firmly, but she had a hard time to suppress a smile.

"I don't care if he sat here for ten days unshowered and unshaved, I just love him." Felicity looked at her husband with soft eyes as she said it.

Oliver leaned over his wife and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, babe."

"Oh my God, you two really deserve each other. You should do a reality TV show about your love. You know, I have a friend who…."

"Thea!" Oliver and Felicity said simultaneously.

Thea raised her hand in a gesture of innocence. "Okay, okay, it was just a thought…"

Moira finally put her foot down. "That's enough, you three. Felicity still needs a lot of rest and not reality TV. I would say Thea, you take Abby and Oliver home with you." Oliver was just about to say something, but one look from his mother shut him up. "No argument, Oliver, you don't quite look like a homeless person – yet -, but I don't want to let it get that far. Go home with Thea, take a shower and sleep for a few hours. I will stay here with Felicity and when you get back we can swap."

"Moira, that's not necessary, really. I'll be alright for a few hours alone", Felicity said.

"I don't want any argument from you either. I like spending time with you, you're a part of the family." Moira gave her a smile and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I organized a TV set and a DVD player, and once the other two are gone, Diggle will bring us ice cream, popcorn and a couple of movies."

Whoever said anything against mothers-in-law obviously doesn't know mine, Felicity thought. Oliver and Thea must have inherited their big hearts from her.

Oliver was reluctant to say goodbye to Felicity, but he was powerless against his mother. So the Queen children left the hospital and Moira settled in for a DVD marathon with her daughter in law.


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are AWESOME thanks for your Reviews and for following the story. **

**Thanks to Niagaraweasel for translate.**

**Hope you like the next Chapter**

After a shower and two hours of sleep, Oliver wasn't exactly fit, but at least fresh and rested. He packed some things for Felicity, grabbed the car keys and went into the kitchen. Thea, Roy and Raisa sat at the table, joking around with Abigail. Although she was only four months old, the little girl seemed to enjoy the attention of so many people. Oliver had to grin. Roy had an incredible talent to make not only Thea laugh, but Abby as well.

At first Oliver had had his doubts about Roy, the fear that he might hurt Thea in some way had been enormous, but Roy had managed to dispel every one of them. He had really gotten his act together for Thea, leaving his criminal past behind and getting her out of more than one tight spot at the club. He was beside her at Verdant every night and kept the club in shape during the day as well. It had made Oliver especially proud when about half a year ago, Roy had asked him for her hand. All in all, he was just as much a part of the family as Felicity.

Roy was the first to notice Oliver. "Hey, Oliver, let me tell you, you'll have your hands full with this little girl. Once she's old enough the boys will be lining up outside your door for her."

Oliver's stomach clenched at the thought. Boys wanting to date his daughter? Never, he knew how those guys thought and what they wanted, after all he had been one of them. He'd just have to put a ban on dating until Abigail was at least thirty.

"Abby won't be allowed to date before she's thirty, at that age at least 25% of the men have started to think with their brain."

Roy laughed and picked up his little niece. "So, little princess, it looks as if your dad and Uncle Roy will keep all guys away from you."

Thea shook her head. "And Aunt Thea will always give you an alibi when you want to sneak out to meet a cute guy."

Oliver threw a reproaching look at Thea. "Don't you dare." He went over to Roy, picked up his daughter and kissed her. "Daddy will go visit your mommy at the hospital. Raisa will put you to bed later and when Daddy comes home, we'll cuddle, okay?"

Thea watched her brother. Since Felicity had come into his life, he was so much more content and happy, and Abigail had made it perfect. "Actually Roy and I wanted to put her to bed, if that's okay with you and Raisa."

Raisa waited for the reaction of her boss, then she nodded as well.

"No problem, Speedy." Oliver handed his daughter over to Thea and left.

When Oliver entered his wife's hospital room, he didn't trust his eyes. His mother and his bodyguard were sitting beside Felicity's bed, munching popcorn.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Felicity grinned at him and stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "After five days of sleep, Moira surprised me with a DVD night."

Oliver threw a stern look at his mother. "Mom, Felicity has just come out of a coma, it's much too early for something like this. She needs rest."

Moira smiled at her son. "Oliver, calm down and come join us. I spoke with Felicity's doctor and he said it's absolutely okay."

Oliver looked at Diggle, who raised his hands apologetically before he stuffed some popcorn into his mouth.

Felicity smiled and patted the bed beside her. "Oliver, I'm really okay, the doctor said that the extra days of sleep were very good for me. My injuries are healing well, there's still some pain, but my organs were not damaged by the shock. So please sit down and have some popcorn."

The CEO took a deep breath and carefully sat down on the bed beside his wife. "What are you watching?"

"Spiderman", Diggle answered with a smile.

Oliver frowned. "What?"

"I chose that movie. I wanted to watch it, because the thought that my son could be a spider is definitely worse than the thought that my son hunts criminals with a bow and arrows", Moira explained. Diggle and Felicity began to laugh, while Moira's son pulled a face.

Oliver awoke the next morning in Felicity's narrow hospital bed. Despite her injuries, Felicity had snuggled tightly against him. He didn't dare hold her tightly, she looked even more fragile than usual. She must have lost at least a couple of pounds over the last few days.

Careful not to wake her he got up, put on his shoes and left the room. Oliver greeted the two cops, officers Smith and Miller, who stood on guard outside the door. He knew all six of the cops who took turns keeping watch outside his wife's room.

Jonathan Collins hadn't been caught yet. He seemed to have disappeared from the face of the Earth. Diggle had spent the last two days at the lair trying to find her with Lyla's help, but no success.

Felicity didn't know about it yet and her husband dreaded having to tell her. He pushed the thought aside and left the hospital to get breakfast from the coffee shop across the road, where he ordered croissants, bagels, donuts and tartlets. After 5 days in a coma, he wanted to give Felicity free choice.

Felicity awoke feeling cold. She missed the warmth of Oliver's body. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Oliver?" When she got no answer, she flipped back the blanked and slowly sat up. Pain knifed through her body, but she couldn't localize if it came from the cuts or from her ribs. Take a deep breath, she told herself and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment longer. Then she slowly stood up on shaky legs, went over to the door and opened it.

"Mrs. Queen, do you need anything? Do you want us to call a nurse or a doctor?" Officer Miller asked concernedly, when he saw Felicity standing in the door.

Why were there two cops outside her door? And where was Oliver? Was Jonathan Collins still at large? Memories flashed before her eyes, the face of her abductor appeared and his words were echoing in her ears. We have to say goodbye now, but we will see each other again.

Her breathing accelerated.

"Mrs. Queen!" Officer Miller exclaimed again. "We need a doctor, quickly!" the second officer yelled. Felicity heard their voices only indistinctly as her knees buckled and Smith had to catch her.

Immediately doctors and nurses came rushing over to the two officers to check on Felicity.

Oliver opened the door to the ward and immediately got a bad feeling when he saw doctors and nurses hurrying across the floor. His steps quickened, and he dropped his bags onto the front desk.

"Excuse me, you can't just leave this here", a nurse called after him, but Oliver didn't hear her.

Felicity was lying on the ground, but she was conscious and the oxygen mask had returned her breathing to normal. The doctor talked to her calmly. "That's good, Mrs. Queen, breathe slowly."

"Felicity!" Oliver said, his voice filled with panic. The doctor turned around and looked at him. "Don't worry, Mr. Queen, everything is okay. Your wife got up and had a small panic attack, but we have it under control."

He removed the oxygen mask from Felicity's face. "Okay, we will take you back into your room now. Please let me know if you can't walk anymore. Mr. Queen, would you help me?"

"Of course." Oliver went to her other side and together they took Felicity back into her room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next Chapter for you, thanks for all the reviews I love it.**

**Niagaraweasel thanks so much for your awesome work, thanks for all the wonderful chats. I´m so happy that I met you here at .**

Oliver looked at his wife and could see his own worry reflected in her eyes.

"Everything looks okay, Mrs. Queen. You haven't torn any stitches in your fall. Next time please ring for a nurse or let your husband help you. He hasn't been away from your side for a second in the last few days."

Felicity smiled at Oliver and the doctor. "I promise."

"That reminds me, I brought breakfast." Oliver jumped up. left the room and returned a moment later with his purchases. "Here's your caffee latte and now you have a choice between croissants, bagels, donuts and tartlets. I wasn't sure what you would like after all that time."

Felicity pointed to the croissants.

The doctor shook his head as he walked to the door. "The two of you can really make one jealous. I hope your marriage will always work that well."

"I hope so too," Oliver replied, feeding Felicity with a croissant. When the doctor had left the room, the CEO threw his wife another concerned look. "Felicity, what happened?"

She lowered her eyes. "I woke up and went to the door, because I couldn't find you, and then I saw the guards outside. Oliver, why are there two cops outside my door? Jonathan Collins hasn't been caught yet, has he?"

Oliver pulled a face. "I'm sorry. Diggle has tried everything to find him with Lyla's help, just like the police. I didn't have the strength to do it, I had to know you're okay first."

"He'll try again, Oliver, and he won't stop until he has found me. That's what he told me before he left." Felicity's voice sounded flat and emotionless.

Oliver took her hand. "I won't let that happen. He'll never lay a finger on my family again. I will find him and he will pay for it."

"Usually I would be against it, but please don't let him get away." There was a pleading look in her eyes that reminded him painfully of the time with Count Vertigo.

"I promise it, babe", Oliver whispered in her ear and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Felicity was doing better every day and after five more days she could be released. She was happy to be back with her family, she just hated hospitals. Oliver had stayed with her day and night, only leaving the hospital for an hour or two when Diggle, Moira or Thea were visiting.

Since she had come home, Oliver had picked up his job as Arrow again. Every night he worked with Diggle in the basement of Verdant to search for Jonathan Collins. Felicity worked from home, trying to find all possible information about him, but without any success. Jonathan Collins didn't seem to exist; no bank account, no car registration, no driver's license, no address, nothing. And there was no one to ask either. Apart from his treating psychologist, who had disappeared, no one in Starling City had a connection to him.

The whole situation terrified Felicity to the point where she hadn't left the house alone since she had been released from the hospital, coming up with one excuse after the other. The thought that Count Vertigo's brother would torture her again stayed with her constantly.

Exhausted, Oliver returned to the mansion. Since Felicity's abduction two weeks ago, he had been on patrol every night. His wife pretended that everything was alright, but he had noticed that she didn't leave the house on her own any more.

Like every night, Felicity was waiting up for him, even though it was already eleven o'clock, and like every night he had to tell her that no one in Starling City had seen Jonathan Collins.

The ringing of Oliver's phone woke the pair of them up in the middle of the night. "It's Detective Lance's number", Oliver said. Immediately both of them sat up in bed and Oliver answered the phone. "Detective, do you have any news in the Collins case?"

"Mr. Queen, excuse me for calling so late, but I thought you'd want to know that we found Dr. Wesley an hour ago."

"Where?" Oliver asked.

"A man walking his dog in in City Park found him, or rather the dog found him in some bushes. The corpse looks as if he must have lain there for about three weeks already. He was taken to the morgue but I don't know anything about the cause of death yet. I'll call you as soon as I have more information."

"Thank you, Detective", Oliver said and ended the call.

Felicity looked at him with wide eyes. "What did Lance want?"

"They found Collins' psychologist, he's dead."

"But that was our only way to find out something about him…" Felicity said in a small voice.

"Hey." Oliver put his arm around her. "We've never given up and we certainly won't give up now. I'll take a look around his office, he has to have a patient file. So far the police hasn't searched his office."

Oliver glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Two o'clock in the morning. He stood up and got dressed.

"I'll come with you, maybe there's useful information on his computer." Felicity got up as well and went over to her wardrobe.

Oliver wanted to protest, but he knew that he would need her help. "Okay, get dressed, I'll inform Raisa."

Felicity looked at him questioningly. "What are you going to tell her why we have to leave at this hour of the night?"

"That you're in pain from your injuries and that I want to get that checked out to make sure you're okay."

"Oliver Queen, you've turned into a pretty good liar", Felicity said, pulling a black shirt over her head.

Before the two of them went to the office of the deceased, they stopped at Verdant so that Oliver could change into his green leather outfit, while Felicity took a look at the security system of the house. There was only one surveillance camera and a doorman at the entrance. There was a door on the roof through which they could get to the psychologist's office.

The Arrow and Felicity stood on the roof of the opposite house. Oliver shot an arrow with a grappling hook, then he pulled Felicity tightly against his side and looked into her eyes. "Hold on tight."

Felicity swallowed. She trusted Oliver a thousand percent, but she'd never get used to moments like this – or she didn't want to get used to them. "Do you remember when I told you in that elevator shaft that I would prefer other circumstances for you to tell me to hold on tight?"

Oliver looked at her questioningly.

"Well, now I know other circumstances, very nice circumstances... decidedly non-platonic circumstances that I really like… I… I mean I would prefer to hold on tight to you in our bed and not have to swing across a roof with you."

Oliver shook his head, grinning. Kissing her, he tightened his grip on her and swung them both to the other roof. When they had solid ground beneath their feet again, he ended the kiss. Felicity felt hot and cold sparks running down her spine. She didn't stop looking into his eyes. "Oliver," she panted, "if we didn't have to search that office, I would ask you to make love to me right here on the roof."

Oliver's eyes began to sparkle. "We can do that afterwards", he said, kissing her again.


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG what an awesome episode last night, I´m flashed. But I hope to see more Olicity in the coming episodes. I really miss the old Team Arrow **

**Thanks again for the reviews I love to read them thanks so much**

**Biggest THANK you goes to my friend and translator NIAGARAWEASEL, because she`s awesome. THANK YOU**

The door leading from the roof into the building was locked. Oliver drew an arrow, activated a little button and shot it into the lock. A small detonation let the door spring open. He gave Felicity a sign to stay close behind him. The stairwell was empty, which he had counted on. This was an office building, the business owners and employees were all at home, asleep in their beds.

When they had reached the floor for Dr. Wesley's office, they were surprised to find the office door unlocked. Had nobody missed the doctor and noticed it? Patients had to wonder why he hadn't answered his phone in the last three weeks. Inside, Oliver checked the desk first and noticed the blinking light on the answering machine. He pressed the button and the voice of a woman could be heard.

Dr. Wesley, when will you be back from your holiday? The office has never been closed this long before. I need my medication, the voices in my head are getting stronger again. Please call back urgently.

Clever, Oliver thought. Collins had apparently thought of everything, even changing the message on the answering machine. He went back to searching the office. Felicity was already seated at the computer and had her hard drive connected to it. Oliver watched her for a moment. She always looked incredibly sexy when she hacked into a computer system. There was an almost wicked gleam in her eyes and she was always nibbling on her lower lip. Oliver briskly scrubbed his hands across his face to banish the decidedly x-rated thoughts from his mind, then he started going through the patient files.

"I have it. Dr. Wesley has every session with is patients on his computer."

The Arrow kept rifling through the file cabinet. "And I have his file."

"Give it to me. I'll scan it, so that we'll have a copy."

"Good idea. I'll keep looking."

Felicity skimmed through the file, scanned the most important information and saved it on her external hard drive.

Oliver continued his search and found a cabinet with an open safe, containing a couple of prescription pads and an empty cash box.

"I think I know why we can't find a trace of Jonathan Collins." Oliver turned around to his wife and showed her the empty box. "I guess that's where Wesley kept his cash."

"Anything else in the safe?" the blonde asked without looking up from the computer.

"Prescription pads for narcotics"

"Okay, that can help us. Give me the number of the first and last prescription."

"The first one is IF1386987 and the last one is IF1387021. Why do you need the numbers?" Oliver was now standing behind her and tried to make sense of the data his wife was entering.

"It's simple", Felicity explained without stopping what she was doing. "Narcotics prescriptions have to be ordered and a record is kept of which doctor is issued which numbers. And this is Dr. Wesley's last order." She hit enter and the data of the doctor's last orders appeared on the screen.

"Bingo. IF1386932 up to IF1387021. So far he has used IF1386932 through IF1386967. That means that 68 up to 87 is missing. Collins' file shows that he is addicted to Tilidin. If he had a relapse, he would have a motive for stealing the prescriptions."

"Very good. Let's work on that when we get home. Now we have to cover our tracks, the police will be here in a few hours."

Felicity nodded. She eliminated all of her traces from the computer and wiped off anything she had touched. Oliver did the same and they left the building unnoticed.

The next morning, Felicity felt completely knackered. The clock on the nightstand showed 9 o'clock. Oliver's side of the bed was empty, she knew that his first meeting today was scheduled for 8:30.

She stretched, then headed for the bathroom. A cold shower would get her system up and running again.

Thirty minutes later Felicity, freshly dressed and made up, entered the kitchen. Raisa had Abigail on her arm. "Good morning, Mrs. Queen", she said with a smile, handing Abigail over to her mother.

"Good morning, Raisa", Felicity greeted Abby's nanny and cuddled her daughter. "Hello, my little angel, you look adorable. Raisa has really dressed you to the nines. Have you been a good girl for Aunt Raisa?" The little girl began to gurgled happily. Felicity looked at Raisa. "I hope that means yes."

"She was a real angel, Miss, she just woke up once, drank something and went back to sleep right away."

"That's nice. Thanks for taking the nightshift, Raisa. It won't happen again any time soon."

"It's no problem, Mrs. Queen, it's my job", Raisa answered.

"I know, but you need your sleep as well, you're already working so hard." Felicity gave her a smile.

Raisa had liked Felicity Queen from the first day. She was polite and just like Mr. Queen and the rest of the family, she treated her like a part of the family and not just like an employee.

Panic was breathing down her neck, when Felicity got out of her car. She kept nervously glancing around while she got Abigail out. Her hands were shaking so much that it took her longer to get the safety belt off the baby carrier. She felt relieved when she finally had the carrier on her arm and was on her way to the back entrance of Verdant. This was the first time she had left the mansion after her abduction and she felt uneasy, but she absolutely needed to go through the data they had collected last night. The sooner Jonathan Collins was in prison or had been taken down by the Arrow, the sooner Felicity could live a normal life without fear again.

Her pulse slowed down once she had made it to the safety of the basement. She sat down in front of her computers, placing the baby carrier with the peacefully sleeping Abby beside her, and went through last night's data. She listened to one session after the other, but the last one sent shivers of fear down her spine. Jonathan Collins spoke about her, her pregnancy and Abigail, about how he would kidnap her and what he would do to her. Her hands trembled as they glided across the keyboard, her eyes filled with tears. He had watched them for month, her and Abigail. He could have snatched her right off the street. The thought of Abby in the hands of this psychopath took her breath away. Keep breathing, Felicity, slow and deep, in and out, in and out..., she told herself.

She looked at her daughter and the image of her peacefully sleeping little princess calmed her down enough to be able to concentrate on her work again.

She switched off the recorded session and went through the narcotics prescriptions database. The last three prescriptions had all been filled at different pharmacies, but all were for the same thing – Tilidin. Felicity marked the location of the pharmacies. They were all close to the Glades, so he had to be around there somewhere. She compared the patient names and found that it was always one and the same – Simon Smoak. She froze – he knew that she was on his trail, that was a clear message to her.

Panic rose again inside her. She switched off the computer and called Oliver's number to tell him the news, but he didn't pick up. Damn, Felicity thought, the 10:30 meeting. A glance at her watch told her that it was eleven o'clock. The meeting had already started. She looked over at Abigail, who was just waking up.

"Hey, little princess, I think we should visit Daddy at the office, what do you say?"

Felicity packed her things and left the secret lair with Abigail.

On the way to her car she once again constantly looked around her. The man just had to be caught or she would go crazy.

Just as Felicity strapped Abigail into the back seat, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched violently and turned around.

"Hello Felicity. I told you we would meet again."

She wanted to cry out, but something blocked her. He pushed her into the back seat with her daughter and went around to the driver seat.


	11. Chapter 11

**For this Chapter the RATING is M **

**So happy you like the last Chapter, I hope you like this one too and don`t hate me. **

**NIAGARAWEASEL my hero thanks for every Chat for the sweet present I eat it ;) it was so delicious. And thanks for every translation you did. **

„Please let my daughter and me go", Felicity pleaded.

"Let you go?" Jonathan Collins yelled at Felicity. "I will kill you and your daughter right before your husband's eyes."

Abigail started to cry.

Jonathan turned around without stopping the car and pointed his gun at the crying baby. "Make her shut up or I'll kill her right now."

"No!" Felicity cried out and threw herself in front of her daughter. A fresh wave of tears ran down her face as she took her crying child out of the baby carrier with shaking hands hands and held her in her arms. "Shhh…calm down, little one, I'll protect you", she whispered in her daughter's ear.

"Enjoy the time you have left with your baby, in a few hours you'll both have a bullet in your brain", Jonathan Collins laughed cruelly.

Felicity trembled harder as she rocked her daughter in her arms and saw her whole life flash before her eyes.

The car stopped in front of the QC building and their abductor turned around. "Don't do anything foolish. One wrong move and I'll kill your little girl. You'll give her to me and smile like a good girl until we're standing before your beloved Oliver Queen."

"Please, I won't do anything, but leave my baby with me, she'll cry if you take her," Felicity pleaded.

"Okay, keep your brat, but I swear, at the slightest move I'll kill her first", he said with a deadly gleam in his eyes.

Felicity nodded, wiping the tears off her face. She pressed Abigail closely against her and opened the car door with trembling hands. Jonathan put an arm around her and the IT girl flinched.

Stiff upper lip, Felicity, she told herself. Oliver will save us, he has to save us.

They entered the QC building and Felicity was immediately greeted by Emily at the reception desk. "Hey, Felicity. Is that little Abigail? God, she's so cute."

Oliver's wife forced a smile on her face. "Yes, she is and this is my brother Jonathan. He's just passing through and wants to say hello to Oliver, that's why we're here."

"Oh, okay, hello Jonathan", the receptionist greeted the kidnapper. "Do you want me to let Oliver know you're coming up?"

"No, no", Felicity answered, "we'll surprise him."

"Okay then, have fun."

Felicity said goodbye and went over to the elevators with her abductor. When the doors had closed behind them, Jonathan grinned at her.

"Blondie, there's more to you than I gave you credit for. You already impressed me a couple of weeks ago and now you did it again." He moved closer and tangled his hand in her hair. Felicity's breathing quickened, but at that moment the elevator stopped and he let go of her as the doors opened.

Jonathan pulled his gun and pointed it straight at Felicity and Abigail. "Show's about to start, sweetie." They walked over to Oliver's office. Felicity could see him standing there with Diggle and Moira and it looked as if they were just about to leave.

Oliver looked over to the door and froze when he saw his wife and daughter in the hands of Jonathan Collins. Moira's hands flew to her mouth to suppress a cry. Diggle automatically grabbed Oliver's arm to keep him from moving. Felicity saw every muscle in Oliver's body tense.

With an evil grin on his face, Collins opened the door to the office. "Oliver Queen, or should I say the Arrow of Starling City?"

Oliver's eyes had changed from a beautiful deep blue to glacial black. "Let them go, Collins, it's me you want."

Collins laughed. "Wrong, Oliver. I want to see you suffer, I want the loss of your family to break you like the loss of my brother broke me."

"You bastard, let my daughter-in-law and my granddaughter go immediately!" Moira cried out. Oliver held her back.

"Mrs. Queen, how touching. You have the death of 503 people on your conscience and now you're worried about your family."

"Shut your goddamned mouth!" Moira yelled back. Jonathan Collins just laughed cruelly and pulled Felicity tighter against him.

Oliver's body was just about to explode from the adrenalin coursing through it. The bastard pointed a gun at his wife and daughter. For that he would kill him, in cold blood and without the slightest regret. Oliver's eyes met those of his wife; her whole body was trembling and she had a death grip on Abigail. Right now the little girl was the only thing keeping her from a complete breakdown.

"I want you all to sit down on this nice couch and you'd better not even think about trying something, because Felicity knows what would happen then. Go on, tell them." Jonathan stroked Felicity's hair. Felicity tried to turn her head away, but Collins pulled on her hair to drag her back. Felicity cried out. Oliver instinctively jumped up, but Collins had already pointed his gun at Abigail. The blood froze in Oliver's veins, tears were threatening to fall , but Oliver forced them back by closing his eyes. Diggle made him sit back down, and Oliver slammed his fists onto his knees in frustration.

"Oliver, Oliver, do you really think you can get rid of me as easily as my brother?" Jonathan smiled at him. "And now let your wife tell you what happens if you try something like that again. Tell him, my dear."

He had grabbed her hair again and was pulling her closer. Felicity held her daughter as tightly as possible to protect her from him. Her whole body was trembling violently. "He….will kill her…"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do, Oliver, so you better decide if you want to move from this couch again without my permission."

"If you touch her even once…."

"What then, Oliver?"

In his thoughts the CEO had killed the bastard more than once already, but what was happening now was simply too much for him.

"I understand now why my brother found your wife so sexy." Collins' hands were gliding over Felicity's body and he started to hiss her. Tears of disgust were running down Felicity's face. "Please no…."

"Don't be such a prude," Collins said, his hands wandering over her behind.

Oliver's fingers were digging painfully into his knees.

"Please, I can't do this with Abby on my arm. Let me give her to my husband and I'll do anything you want."

Collins looked at her. "Okay."

Felicity, don't do it, the thought shot through Oliver's brain. Please don't do that. He closed his eyes again. Focus, Oliver, focus. This is your chance, Abby will be out of the way.

"Lay the child in the middle and Oliver, you come over and pick her up. Keep her on your arm, that will give me free reign with your wife."

Felicity gently put Abby down and as soon as she was back at Jonathan's side, Oliver got up and lifted his daughter into his arms. His heart was racing, one part of his family was safe in his arms again, the only thing missing was the second part that made him whole.

Oliver and Diggle exchanged a glance. They knew they had to act now and it had to be damn fast. Diggle signaled Oliver that he would attack at the first opportunity. Oliver sat down beside his mother, who was visibly in shock, her face pale and her breathing faster than normal.

"So, sweetie, now the little one is safe and you can be there just for me. I'm sure it will be an enormous turn on for your husband."

Felicity looked at Oliver and Diggle. Her expression had changed from frightened to survival mode. Jonathan pulled her tightly against him and started to unbutton her blouse. Felicity swallowed hard, she knew Oliver would never forgive himself for this and the images would forever be burned into his memory. Collins started to kiss her neck and shoulder, slowly lowering the gun. Felicity noticed it and kicked him in the groin, dropping him to the floor in pain. Diggle spotted the chance and pulled Felicity away from her tormentor. "Get out, Felicity, go!"

At the same moment Oliver handed his daughter over to his mother and Moira fled out of the office. Felicity had frozen on the spot. By now Jonathan was on his feet again and landed a hit against Diggle's throat, rendering the bodyguard unconscious. Oliver moved to help his friend but at that instant Collins grabbed his gun and pointed it straight at Felicity.

Suddenly things seemed to happen in slow motion. Oliver yelled her name, Felicity unfroze and started to run. At the same instance two things happened simultaneously – a shot fell and Oliver jumped at Collins.


	12. Chapter 12

**AWESOME 101 Follow THANKS so much. THANKS also for the reviews that means so much to me. **

**THANKS NIAGARAWEASEL without you all the storys would be online. THANKS for your help and THANKS for your Friendship ;) **

A burning pain stabbed through Felicity's shoulder as she fell to the ground, making it almost impossible for her to breathe.

Oliver was so out of his mind with rage that he hadn't realized Felicity had gone down. He just kept kept hitting Collins, who tried to hit back, although he was already significantly weakened. But Oliver didn't give him a chance. With every punch the abduction, the images of Felicity lying on the ground, her bleeding cuts, the threat of killing Abby, and Collins' lips on Felicity's skin flashed before his eyes, fuelling the undiluted hatred that powered each well-aimed hit. He didn't want Collins to die, at least not yet. No, the man had to suffer like Felicity had suffered, and when he wasn't expecting it, when he felt safe again, Oliver would kill him.

Diggle regained consciousness and saw Felicity lying on the ground. "Oliver! Oliver, Felicity!"

Hearing the name of his wife seemed to flip a switch in Oliver's mind. He turned away from the unconscious Collins and saw Felicity collapsed on the floor. "Felicity!" he cried out, jumping up and rushing over to her.

"Diggle, we need an ambulance, quickly!" Oliver tore off his jacket and pressed it onto the heavily bleeding gunshot wound in Felicity's shoulder. "Hang on, darling, hang on."

The elevator dinged and Diggle, his phone pressed to his ear, went out to check it. When the doors opened, Detective Lance and his colleagues stepped out.

"Mr. Diggle, what happened?" Lance asked.

"Jonathan Collins had kidnapped Mrs. Queen and her daughter. We managed to overpower him, but Mrs. Queen got shot. We urgently need medical assistance for her and for Collins."

Quentin Lance grabbed his walkie talkie. "Send up the medics right now. Code Red, two persons."

Diggle nodded and went back into Oliver's office with the detective.

"Queen, what's the situation?" Lance asked, looking around.

"She urgently needs a doctor", Oliver answered without looking up, adrenalin still pumping through his body.

Lance and his colleagues looked at Collins. Oliver had done a lot of damage, both of Collins' eyes were swollen shut and his nose looked broken. Lance couldn't feel any pity with the man, if this had been about Laurel or Sara, he would have done exactly the same.

"Looks like self-defense to me", he told his colleagues and then looked at Diggle. "Right, Mr. Diggle?"

"Of course, Detective."

Another ding of the elevator signaled the arrival of the medics, together with Moira and Abigail.

"Oliver!" Moira cried out, frightened when she saw Felicity on the ground and her son hovering over her.

"Ma'am, please step aside and give us some room," the doctor said, before looking at the CEO who was still pressing his jacket onto the wound. "What happened?"

"She was shot in the shoulder", Oliver answered.

"Okay, you can let go now. Please step aside and let us do our job."

Oliver nodded, looking down at his hands which were covered with Felicity's blood. Once again he had failed; he had promised her that that man would never get his hands on her again.

"Straight through-and-through and shock. And there are traces of severe contusions." The doctor threw a skeptical look at Oliver.

Oliver knew what the doctor suspected. "She was abducted two weeks ago by the same man. She suffered broken ribs and several cuts on her stomach."

The doctor looked at Detective Lance, who nodded. "I can confirm what Mr. Queen said, so if you suspect domestic violence, you can rest assured that that is most definitely not the case here."

Oliver swallowed hard. He had to get out of here. The need to wash Felicity's blood off his hands had him practically fleeing to the nearest bathroom. Once inside, he leaned heavily on the wash basin, while his adrenaline level slowly subsided. Once again he hadn't been able to protect Felicity and Abigail, the two most important persons in his life. He wasn't good for them, it would be best if he would just disappear from their lives. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, slammed his hands on the washbasin and fled out of the room.

Diggle saw Oliver disappear into the elevator. "Oliver, where are you going, the doctor has some questions concerning Felicity. Oliver? Oliver!"

The elevator door closed and Oliver let out the breath he had been holding.

The bodyguard went over to Moira and Abigail. "He's gone. I have no idea where."

Moira nodded, more than familiar with this habit of her son. Oliver bolted when he felt guilty and he couldn't handle the fact that he had been unable to protect his wife and daughter.

"Let him go, John, he'll calm down again. Let them take Felicity to the hospital, her medication allergies are in her patient file. Go with her, John. I'll go over the most important points with Detective Lance, then I'll take Abigail home and come join you."

"Okay, Mrs. Queen."

Moira went over to where Detective Lance was talking to the medics and noting Jonathan Collins' injuries for his report. "Detective Lance, do you still need us or is it enough if you come by the mansion later to take our statements?"

"You go home, Mrs. Queen, I can do this alone. I will come by in the next few days, so please don't leave town."

"That won't be possible anyway, Detective", Moira replied, indicating Abigail.

Oliver was driving blindly. He didn't care where the road lead, as long as it was far away from the people he loved. He could save people from burning buildings, he could fight against supersoldiers or the League of Assassins, but he hadn't been able to protect that which kept him alive. Why on Earth had he changed his mind and gotten into a serious relationship with Felicity. Why hadn't he listened to the inner voice that had told him he wasn't good enough for her?

Silent tears were running down Oliver's face, when he heard his phone ring. He had thrown it carelessly onto the passenger seat. He took his eyes off the road for a second to check the caller ID, but when he saw Diggle's picture on the display, he ignored the call.

A short time later a text message from Diggle appeared on the display. Oliver stopped the car in a small side street to read it.

Oliver, where are you? Your family needs you! This is not the right time to drown in self-pity. Call back urgently!

Oliver started typing, but deleted the message after the first few letters. No, it was better for everybody that he didn't come back. Felicity's and Abby's financial future was secure and Thea and his mother would take care of them.

He started the car again and drove down the side street, which ended at a large lake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Again and again and again thanks to all of you, I´m so happy that all of you like this story that means so much to me. **

**Niagaraweasel is my hero because without her, all of you couldn´t read this story. She translate it for all of you. THANKS SO MUCH.**

„Oliver!" Felicity turned her head from left to right as she slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in a bright room. Not again….shot through her mind.

"Hey, welcome back", a voice sounded beside her, but it wasn't Oliver's voice but Diggle's.

"Why does it seem like I have a permanent place here over the last few weeks?"

John Diggle had to laugh. "Maybe you're trying to get over your fear of hospitals this way. You know, sort of a shock therapy."

"Which I could very well do without, thank you very much", Felicity said and tried to sit up. "Ouch, damn it."

Diggle was there immediately to help her. "Hey, hey, take it slowly. Your injury isn't life threatening, but you shouldn't overdo it."

"What happened? Are Oliver and Abby okay?" Felicity asked with a tortured look.

The expression on her friend's face remained unchanged, but she could see it in his eyes that something was wrong. "Yes, they're okay. Don't worry, Moira is looking after Abigail. Jonathan Collins has been arrested and is in the infirmary. Oliver pretty much beat him to a pulp.

"Where is Oliver?" Felicity's pulse began to race.

Diggle made a face. "Felicity…he… he's gone."

"What? What do you mean, he's gone? Gone where? Why did he leave?" Tears of panic were starting to fill her eyes.

Diggle took her hand. "I don't know. He doesn't answer his phone or text messages. I can't even locate his phone, because he switched it off."

"I don't understand, I didn't do anything wrong, why is he leaving us? It wasn't his fault either."

"He thinks it is", Moira said, stepping into the room. "Felicity, you and Abigail are the most important things in his life for Oliver, and he can't deal with the fact that someone hurt you – twice -, so he's running away."

"But it wasn't his fault and he managed to save us every time."

"But he doesn't see it like that. From his point of view he failed and he doesn't deserve you."

"But we need him. I need him."

Moira gently stroked her daughter-in-law's red, tear-streaked cheeks. She really loved her with all her heart and so did Oliver.

"Felicity, give him time, he'll come back. He has always come back. I remember one time, when he and Thea were still very young. Oliver had just gotten his driver's license and he wanted to go to the mall. Thea was so proud of her brother and she absolutely wanted to go with him. Oliver promised to watch her and I knew he meant it, so I let them go. About an hour later, the police called to say that they had found Thea, all alone, in a sweet shop. It was her fault, she had asked Oliver to get her an ice cream and then hid herself. Oliver had turned the mall upside down and blamed himself for losing her. I wasn't mad at him, Thea had run away from me more than once, Robert was the only one who could keep her in check. Oliver might have seemed like the irresponsible playboy to everybody, but in his heart he's very sensitive. The morning after, Oliver had disappeared. He had left a note that he was a terrible big brother and didn't deserve to live in such a big house with all that luxury. Robert had looked for him for three days and finally found him in a little hut at Starling Lake."

"That sounds like the man I love", Felicity said, wiping away her tears.

"After that episode, Robert bought the hut, and four times a year he and Oliver went fishing there."

Felicity flipped back the blanket. Her shoulder hurt, but she tried not to show it. "I have to find him."

Diggle pushed her gently back onto the bed. "Hey, Felicity, please lay back down. I know I said it's not life threatening, but that doesn't mean you don't need to take it easy. Oliver will come back, give him some time, he has to work this out for himself first."

Moira gently stroked a strand of hair out of Felicity's face. "John is right. Oliver has always come back."

Felicity nodded. She knew that a discussion with Diggle and Moira would not get her anywhere right now. "You're right, I'll try to get some sleep."

"Good idea, sleep as long as you can. I'll come back this evening with Abby. She misses her mommy."

"I miss her too."

John and Moira left the room. Felicity switched on her phone and dialed Oliver's number. Nothing, the line was dead. She flipped the blanket back again and pressed the call button. When a nurse appeared barely two minutes later,. Felicity was already standing at the closet, trying to put on her skirt.

"Mrs. Queen, please go back to your bed. You lost a lot of blood, you need to rest."

"Please get my discharge papers ready, I'm leaving the hospital on my own recognizance."

The nurse threw a confused look at Felicity. "But…. but… Mrs…."

"Please, " Felicity raised her hand to stop her. "I don't want to argue. Please get the doctor, I'm in a hurry."

The nurse shrugged and left the room. Once again Felicity grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Starling City Car Rental, we have the right car for every occasion."

"Hello, my name is Felicity Queen. I need a rental car within the next 20 minutes, I don't care which model."

"What was your name again?" the friendly voice at the other end of the line asked.

"Queen. Felicity Queen."

"Oh, Mrs. Queen, of course, that's no problem."

Felicity rolled her eyes. She hated it when people became more friendly just because of her last name, but this time it was a definite advantage.

"Thank you. Would it be possible to bring the car to Starling City General?"

"No problem at all, and we'll deal with the financial side once you return the car."

"Thank you. I will recommend your company." The blonde IT girl ended the call and packed her handbag and her change of clothes, just as Dr. Fisher entered the room.

"Mrs. Queen, what's this I'm hearing, you don't really want to leave the hospital?"

"Yes, Dr. Fisher, that's exactly what I want. My daughter isn't well and medical care has been arranged. So please have my papers ready and let me go."

The doctor gave her a calculating look. "Okay, if that is really your choice, there's nothing I can do, but I have to warn you. You're still on pain medication at the moment, once that wears off, it's not going to be pleasant. I'll give you a prescription, please make sure to fill it.

"I will, Dr. Fisher, and thanks for your understanding."

"I don't like letting you go, Mrs. Queen, you really lost a lot of blood."

Felicity gave the doctor a smile. "Dr. Fisher, I promise, if something happens I will come back to you immediately."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that, Mrs. Queen. Is your bodyguard going to pick you up?"

"Yes, I told him to wait outside, I want to get a little fresh air first."

"Good, then I'll give you your papers and then you can be on your way to your sick daughter." Dr. Fisher signed the discharge papers and handed them to Felicity.

"Thank you, Dr. Fisher. I can rest better at home and I'll feel better if I know that Abby is alright."

"I understand that, of course, but please remember to come back here if anything should happen."

Felicity nodded and said goodbye.


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG thanks again for all your reviews and for follow this story I´m so happy.**

**Thanks Niagaraweasel for your awesome work.**

Felicity threw her bags on the passenger seat of the rental car. Her shoulder hurt, badly, and the significant blood loss had left her none too steady on her feet, but she just had to find the man she loved and tell him that he mustn't blame himself for what had happened.

Even fastening the seat belt proved to be more difficult than expected, but Felicity gritted her teeth. She started the motor and drove off.

Oliver sat on the shore of the lake, staring out across the water gleaming like pure gold under the rays of the sun. Why hadn't he been able to protect her? Images flashed before his eyes again and again… Jonathan Collins aiming his gun at his wife and daughter…. the kisses the man had placed on Felicity's skin… Felicity lying lifelessly on the floor… Oliver covered his face with his hands and began to cry.

He was no hero, just a selfish, egotistical loser, who only managed to put the people he loved in danger. He was a coward, running away from responsibility and not daring to live this whole life alone. And he was a fool for believing that he could have both – a normal life with a wife and a child and a life as the Arrow.

Tears of rage and desperation were running down Oliver's face. He had no idea how Felicity or Abigail were doing. He stared at his cell phone, which he had simply turned off after twelve missed calls and four text messages from Diggle, too afraid of having to read or hear something he didn't want to know. Getting to his feet, he threw the phone into the lake.

It was better if he stayed far away from his wife and daughter. Financially they were well provided for, they wouldn't want for anything, he couldn't put them in danger again. It didn't matter what would become of him. He would always love Felicity and Abigail, but he just wasn't good for them.

Felicity decided to stop at a gas station. Her shoulder was hurting like hellfire and her body was just about ready to collapse, she barely managed to fill the car with gas. Damn it, she really should have gotten that prescription from Dr. Fisher filled, but there hadn't been time and now that she was out of Starling City there wasn't a drug store around, just the gas station.

Stiff upper lip, Felicity, she told herself, only two more hours and you can rest.

Felicity straightened as much as possible and went into the shop to get some food for the rest of the way. The man behind the counter looked at her skeptically, but didn't say anything.

The IT girl returned to her car and sat down. The pain was all but unbearable and when she probed the dressing with her fingers, they came back wet. The wound was bleeding again... that hadn't been part of the plan.

"What do you mean she left on her own recognizance?" Diggle growled at the nurse.

"That's all I can tell you, Mr. Diggle. You'll have to speak to Dr. Fisher, he was her treating physician."

"Then get me Dr. Fisher right now!" Diggle was beside himself with fury. He should have trusted his instincts, Felicity had given in much too easily this morning, that certainly hadn't been like her. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number, but she didn't pick up. When he activated the tracker to locate her phone, a signal appeared. The sneaky little weasel, Diggle thought, she was really on the way to Starling City Lake.

"Mr. Diggle!" A man came rushing towards him. It was Dr. Fisher, Diggle had spoken to him the day before after Felicity's operation. "Is there something wrong with Mrs. Queen? I told her it's too early to leave the hospital."

"Dr. Fisher, who picked up Mrs. Queen?" the bodyguard asked.

The doctor looked at him in confusion. "Mr. Diggle, I thought you had picked her up, she told me she wanted to wait for you outside."

Diggle pulled a face. "No, I assume she's on the way to find her husband. The last few weeks have been very difficult for the family."

Dr. Fisher nodded, worried. "I can certainly believe that. Her last hospital stay hasn't been that long ago and two abductions in so short a time would traumatize most people. But I have to tell you, she has lost more than a pint of blood and she's definitely not in the condition to drive. You'd better find her quickly, once the pain medication wears off, there's a good chance she might collapse from the loss of blood and the pain.

"I know, Dr. Fisher, and I have an idea where I can find her." With these words the bodyguard turned and walked away.

Felicity wiped the sweat off her forehead. The pain was unbearable, weakening her body even more than it already was. She stopped the car when she saw a group of small cabins before her and got out, carefully putting one foot in front of the other, unsure if her legs would be able to carry her.

"Oliver!" she called out. No response. "Oliver, are you here? Oliver!" she yelled as loudly as possible.

Oliver opened the door of the small cabin. That couldn't be, he must have been mistaken. But there it was again – a voice calling his name. Oliver closed the door behind him and ran over to the dirt track. No, it wasn't a dream. Felicity was standing there, pale as a ghost, leaning against an unfamiliar car. Oliver picked up the pace, his heart beginning to hammer. "Felicity!" he called out.

"Oliver," Felicity answered, her voice growing weaker.

"Felicity, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in hospital?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"I…. I was looking for you. Please come back, don't blame yourself, all of his wasn't your fault… we need you." Her voice was almost inaudible now. She leaned heavily against Oliver, her fingers clawing at his shirt.

Carefully Oliver wrapped his arms around her and saw the bleeding wound on her shoulder. "Felicity, your shoulder has started bleeding again."

"I know."

"Hold on to me", was all Oliver said. He carried her into the cabin and gently placed her on the bed. "It was reckless of you to come here", he scolded as he opened her blouse and took care of her wound.

"I had to, since you wouldn't come to me", she replied.

Oliver took a deep breath. "I…..I am so terribly sorry… all of that should never have happened. I'm just not good for you and Abby… as the Arrow I can protect any number of people, but at the same time I'm putting the ones I love the most in incredible danger."

"That's bullshit", Felicity said angrily. "How many times have you saved my life?"

"I shouldn't have put you in danger in the first place", Oliver countered.

"It's my life and I chose this path. My world was dark and gloomy even before we met, but there was no one there to get me out of it."

"Felicity, this is really hard for me, I love you and Abby more than my own life and I will never love someone as much as you, but we need to end this. I can't risk putting you in danger again."


	15. Chapter 15

**That's the last Chapter, thanks to you guys for follow and favorit. Thanks for all the nice reviews.**

**THANKS to NIAGARAWEASEL for translate this story and all my other storys. **

Oliver's words made Felicity's heart shatter. She turned around and slapped him in the face, hard. "Don't you dare mention love and leaving in the same breath again! That's hypocrisy! If you love someone, you don't leave them, ever!"

Oliver looked at her in shock, but before he could say anything, Felicity continued. She was in a rage and speaking even faster than usual.

"I love you. I loved you from the first moment we met, although I knew you'd break my heart, but to me you were special. Everybody was always putting you down, they all said you're just a playboy throwing around his money and sleeping with as many girls as possible. I didn't believe them, because there was something in your eyes, something vulnerable, something that made you so not perfect. Oliver, in all these years, I have suffered more than once, you broke my heart more than once, but I kept believing in you. I thought you needed time to get over all the terrible things that have happened to you. And I was right to believe in you and in your heart, you opened up to me, we married and we have a wonderful daughter, and that made everything worth it – every single abduction, every heartbreak, every time I thought I'd lose you to another woman."

Oliver's eyes were closed and tears were trickling down his face. Felicity gently stroked her fingers through his hair. "No matter where you go, Oliver, I will come looking for you. I haven't gone through all of this just to lose you again."

How on Earth did he deserve this woman? In all these years no one had ever given him so much love, so much compassion, so much honesty. That was exactly the reason why he loved her so much. Oliver sank to his knees. "I love you, Felicity, and I'm so sorry I failed. I promised you I'd always protect you and I failed miserably." He buried his head in her lap and began to cry, all the emotional pain he had buried deep inside in the last few weeks to be strong for Felicity crashing over him like a wave.

Felicity held him as best she could and tears were pooling in her eyes as well. She had never seen Oliver so vulnerable. "You haven't failed, you never failed. I love you."

They stayed like that until both their tears had dried up. Oliver raised his head and looked ad Felicity. "How do I deserve you?"

Felicity was tired and her shoulder was still hurting. "Sometimes I don't know that either. Does that mean you'll stay with us?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes, and I'll never leave you again, I promise."

The IT girl gently cradled her husband's face in her hands and kissed him tenderly.

"Does Diggle know that you're here?" Oliver asked.

"No, I sort of released myself from the hospital", Felicity answered sheepishly.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Felicity!"

"Oliver, what would you have done?"

Oliver pulled a face. He probably wouldn't even have gone to the hospital. "You're right, but we have to let him know, he's probably already on the way here."

"He's already here," the bodyguard said, standing in the doorway.

Oliver and Felicity looked at him. Felicity felt guilty, she could see that her friend was angry and that he had been worried about her. "John, I'm sorry, but I just had to do this."

"I should have known, you gave in much to easily at the hospital. And I can understand that you were worried about Oliver, I felt the same, but you should have told me."

"I know, you're right, but you wouldn't have let me go and I had to talk some sense into this stubborn fool myself," Felicity said apologetically.

"The important thing is that you're okay and that you made it here. I was worried." Diggle finally stepped all the way in and closed the door.

"She's not okay, her wound has started to bleed again and she's very weak. We shouldn't go back to Starling City still today", Oliver threw in. He stood up and walked over to his friend. "It's good to see you, John."

"It's good to see you too, my friend. But if you ever leave your wife alone again, I will find you and I will beat this stupidity out of you." John grinned, but Oliver knew that he meant every word very seriously.

"I owe you one," Oliver replied.

The three of them decided to spend the night in the cabin and go back to Starling City the next morning. Felicity needed time to recover from the stress of the day. Diggle had thought of everything and brought wound dressings and painkillers.

This night, Felicity slept plastered as tightly against Oliver's body as she could get, her hands fisted in his t-shirt, afraid that she'd wake up and he would be gone. But the next morning found him in exactly the same spot. Felicity smiled at him.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, smiling back at her.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that you didn't disappear again", Felicity answered, placing a kiss on his nose.

"Felicity, it was stupid of me, I know, and I promise you I will never just disappear like that ever again. But I can't do anything against feeling guilty and against the feeling that I'm just not good enough for you and Abby."

"That you won't disappear again is a good start and we can work on the rest one step at a time," Felicity said, gently running her hands across his naked chest, before she started kissing every inch of skin she could reach. "And I have an idea how I could show you just how good you are for me."

Oliver's breath hitched and his heart began to beat faster with every kiss Felicity placed on his body, but….. "Felicity, your shoulder."

Felicity barely looked up at him. "Forget about my shoulder." Then she continued kissing him.

It was difficult for Oliver to leave the initiative to his wife, but he managed it. After all these years, her touch still felt like electric shocks of desire that drove him out of his mind.

He had loved her from the first moment they had met and she had started to babble and he wanted to show her right now just how much he loved her. Carefully he turned her onto her back. "Felicity," he whispered into her ear. "I love you forever and ever."

THE END


End file.
